<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>attention by golden_parker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994502">attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_parker/pseuds/golden_parker'>golden_parker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_parker/pseuds/golden_parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been too busy to give you the attention you’re craving, so you take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You love Bucky more than you could ever say, and you’re so proud of what he does every day. Taking out horrible people and saving countless lives is an extremely admirable thing that causes an enormous sense of pride to swell up in your chest whenever you think about it. But, sometimes, working as hard as he does makes him </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and sometimes, as a result of this, you get, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s going on ten days since Bucky had last touched you. Of course, he’s cuddled with you, held your hand, and kissed you, but it’s been ten days since he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>touched you. In the way that makes your breath catch in your throat and heat surge through your body. In short, you haven’t had sex in ten days and you just wanted some </span>
  <em>
    <span>attention.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, you know he doesn’t do it on purpose, he’s not truly neglecting you and realistically, ten days is definitely not that long and you certainly aren’t angry at him. You can’t blame the man for being tired. But that irrational part of you, the insatiable part of you, was filled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>need. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried getting yourself off a few times but you couldn’t do it, it just wasn’t the same as having Bucky touch you. You hate being so desperate for him because damn it, you shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>a man to get you off and you shouldn’t crave so much attention from someone yet here you are, desperately hoping he’ll pin you against the wall and remind you just how much he needs you too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So on day ten, a Saturday, your hopes for that are the highest that they’ve been in the week and a half that he hasn’t touched you and you wait all day, hoping it’ll happen any moment now. Unfortunately, Bucky has other plans. Ones that include relaxing and reading, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> absolutely wrecking you into oblivion. Again, you can’t blame him for being tired and if he’s not up for it, that’s fine. But that doesn’t make you any less needy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve dropped hints all day, subtle shifts in your tone, wearing the shortest shorts you could find. Hell, you feel like you had practically thrown yourself at him with the way you were laying strewn across his body earlier. You don’t want to come outright and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Bucky, some attention would be really nice.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> But you’re dangerously close to resorting to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, you get so desperate that you decide to try one last thing before succumbing to the idea that maybe he’s still too tired. So, in your rush to, not so delicately put, get fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>railed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you end up changing into an outfit you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’ll love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s his favorite lingerie set that you have, one that Bucky bought for you himself. A sheer black lace teddy with an embroidered floral pattern. Anytime you wear it, it sets him off and you end up getting exactly what you want, to be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span> by your boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So as he’s sitting on the couch reading the newest novel he’s into, you slowly walk into the living room and right past him to sit in the green armchair adjacent to the couch. You know before you even sit down that you’ve caught his attention. You can practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his searing gaze on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you sit down you make eye contact with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you already know you’re in for it just by the way he’s looking at you. He only ever gets that look in his eyes when he’s ready to fuck you into oblivion. You hold his gaze as you slowly spread your legs. A power move if you’ve ever made one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He asks, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>his voice is already so low that you have to suppress the shiver that runs down your spine. His eyebrow is cocked and his eyes are darkening but it only spurs you on further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just getting comfortable.” You sigh, could it even be called a sigh? It’s more of a soft, breathy moan as you relax your body into the cushions. You spread your legs out wider and trail your hand gently down your stomach, stopping right above your aching core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babygirl,” He warns, and you let out another small moan. It gives away just how turned on you are by the idea of him being angry with you for touching yourself right in front of him. For teasing him like this, putting yourself on display for him in an act of defiance. “What are you doing?” He repeats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” You ask innocently, and he slams his book shut, the sound cutting through the tension the two of you have created, making you jump slightly and break your cool exterior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I mean.” He growls out, yet you still take it one step further by pushing the delicate fabric covering your already wet core to the side. He audibly groans and you have to hold back a proud smirk. You’re getting to him and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>how this will end but you just keep pushing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You slide one finger down through your slick folds and gasp, tilting your head back to rest it on the over-sized cushion of the chair and you put on a show for him, showing him what he’s been missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>You breathe out as you slide your finger over your clit, sending little jolts of pleasure up through your belly. “Feels so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babygirl,” He warns you again and he thinks it’ll work, but something has gotten into you. You want to push him to his breaking point. Push him until he snaps and wraps his hand around your throat and fucks you into the mattress relentlessly. You want to bring out </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>side of him. The side that only comes out when you act like an absolute fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His frustration fuels your actions as you slide one finger into your dripping wet entrance, letting out a long moan as your chest rises and falls dramatically. You bring your other hand up your body, stopping at your breast and pulling at your nipple through the black lace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better watch it.” He grunts, and you raise an eyebrow at him, ready to test him. When you look at him again your confidence wavers slightly. His jaw is clenched and his pupils are blown so wide you can barely see the blue of his irises. He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anybody who didn’t know him might think he was genuinely angry. But only you knew this type of anger. The type that was fueled by pure lust and his desire to dominate you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” And fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ve done it because he’s on you in an instant, pulling you up from the chair and grabbing you by the back of your hair, pulling your head back so you have no choice but to look him in the eyes. The pain of him gripping your hair sends a jolt of pleasure down your spine.  He’s got the look that tells you </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re in for it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you acting like a fucking brat, hmm?” He raises his eyebrows and the tone in his voice has heat pooling in your core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted you to touch me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>attention.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s all?” He tightens his grip on your hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” You whine and he chuckles at that. A dark laugh that makes you want to close your eyes and moan out for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a needy girl you are. Always so desperate for me.” He brings his other hand up to your neck wrapping his fingers around it and resting it at the base of your throat. He doesn’t squeeze yet, but the implication is there in his firm grip. You groan low in your throat. “You want my attention, well you’ve got it.” He leans in and kisses you slowly, almost sweetly, but there’s an intention behind the kiss that says otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand tightens slightly around your throat and he pulls away from your lips, admiring the already hazy look in your eyes. He leans in once more, only instead of kissing you, his lips just barely meet yours, his eyes still locked on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your knees.” He rasps out, and fuck you must look so desperate in the way you immediately do what he says, dropping to your knees the moment he releases your hair and your neck from his hands. He smiles down at you, obviously loving how obedient you are for him. His hand comes up to cup your cheek and he rubs his thumb along your cheekbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Such a good girl for me.” His tone is sweet and soft, a stark contrast to his previous manner. He removes his hand from your face and reaches for his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper. You should have felt absolutely ridiculous. Kneeling there for Bucky while he removes his pants and briefs, yet, with the way he’s looking down at you like he wants to ruin you, you can’t help but clench your thighs together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes note of that, crouching down to your level when he’s rid himself of his clothing. He reaches his left hand up to grab your chin, squeezing ever so slightly and causing your eyes to go wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were done being a brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am!” Your words come out embarrassingly high pitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then keep your legs spread baby, you hear me?” He asks, dominance practically dripping in his tone. You nod frantically and immediately comply in a desperate attempt to prove to him that you’re ready to listen to him. He stands back upright and kicks his discarded clothes to the side. He smirks down at you as you watch with wide eyes while he wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it a couple of times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you want his cock in your mouth so badly. You know he’ll give it to you, you just have to be patient. He’s teasing you, testing you almost. He wants to know if you’ll try and make a move before he gives you permission but, you’re determined to listen and wait. You’re determined to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your mouth for me, babygirl.” He only has to say it once, there’s no way you’d make him repeat himself. He chuckles at how fast you obey his request before guiding his hard length into your mouth. At first, he only slides the tip in, letting it rest on your warm, wet tongue for a moment. You close your lips around the head of his cock and suck gently, eliciting a low grown from him that almost makes you clench your thighs together again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You began a slow and steady rhythm of bobbing your head and hollowing your cheeks. Wanting to show Bucky just how eager you were for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So- ah fuck- so needy for me, aren’t you, baby?” He asks and you hum in agreement around him, pulling another long throaty moan from his lips. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl. My good fucking girl.” He grunts. His hands find purchase on the back of your head as his fingers grip your hair ever so slightly. He pulls himself out of your mouth and you look up at him with wide eyes, wondering why he stopped you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready for me to fuck your face, doll?” He asks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he have to use such a soft nickname in the same sentence that he asked if you’re ready to get face fucked? It causes your stomach to flip a couple of times, the soft gesture thrown in there with his filthy words. Nevertheless, you nod eagerly and open your mouth wide again, sitting up a little straighter to show him you’re ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guides his cock back into your mouth slowly before his hands find their place on the back of your head again. Slowly but surely he guides you down on his length, wanting to take it slowly as your throat gets used to the stretch of him. When the tip of his cock reaches the back of your throat he grunts out a harsh “fuck,” and stills his movements. Your eyes flicker up to him, waiting for him to make his next move and for a moment he looks as though he’s trying to collect himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you.” He mutters and for a moment you honestly can’t tell if he’s talking to you or just thinking out loud. “You look so fucking pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock.” His words cause wetness to pool at your core and you swear you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this point. You want to reach your hand in between your legs to relieve some of the aching pressure, but you know what he’d say to that, so you resist the urge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like forever, he starts moving again. Only, instead of slow movements, he begins thrusting quickly. His eyes screw shut and he throws his head back at the feeling of your throat constricting around his cock over and over again while he grunts out filthy words of praise, words that go straight to your cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always so fucking good for me. Let me fuck your face. You take it so well. Such a good fucking girl.” He spews out, almost rambling at this point. But his last three words are punctuated with three hard thrusts before he holds your head steady, your nose pressing against his pelvis. After a few seconds, he lets you pull back and catch your breath, not wanting to hurt you. He reaches down and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears that begin to spill from your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So fucking pretty when you cry.” He says and his words cause your breath to catch in your throat. He chuckles at your reaction. “You like that, huh?” You nod, biting your lip. “Dirty fuckin’ girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> dirty girl.” He grins and kisses your lips harshly before standing up again. He taps your cheek gently, signaling you to open your mouth again and you comply, sticking your tongue out a little bit. He resumes his relentless pace of thrusting in and out of your mouth and it makes you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>drip</span>
  </em>
  <span> with arousal. The grunts that he’s letting out mixed with the wet sound his cock sliding in and out of your mouth makes, filling the room in some sort of obscene harmony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally relents, you’re gasping for air and desperately trying to wipe the spit from your chin and the tears from your eyes. He stops you by gently pulling your hands away from your face. His eyes rake over you and you feel so exposed to him like this, despite being more clothed than he is. There’s something so vulnerable about letting him see you so fucked out and needy for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby,” He sighs, brushing the skin of your cheek softly with the back of his knuckles. “I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this. So fucking wrecked for me.” A whine almost gets trapped in the back of your throat and he coos softly at you. “What’s wrong, doll?” He asks, and it’s almost condescending because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you want. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know how wet you are by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, daddy.” You whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, daddy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mocks you and you physically pout. This man has you </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouting </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. “If you want something you have to do better than that, dollface.” He pats your cheek lightly before moving his hands down your body, stopping to run them up and down the soft flesh of your thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, touch me.” You’re growing more desperate by the minute, and you know he’s teasing you because he wants to see if he can get you to snap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am touching you, baby.” His eyes are teasing although the rest of his face remains stoic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I fucking mean.” You have no time to truly think about what you just said to him because as soon as the words leave your mouth, Bucky’s hand leaves your thigh only to come back down harshly on the inside of it, sending a warm, prickling heat across the skin there. You yelp quietly and he grabs your chin, forcing you to make eye contact with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna try that again?” He asks and you nod quickly, rushing out an apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I just-” You’re getting frustrated and Bucky can see it. He rubs his thumb along your cheekbone again, soothingly, contrasting his next words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna cry again, darlin’?” And your jaw fucking drops in slight awe because, damn it that should not have made the heat in your lower belly grow stronger. “You want something, ask for it. You know how this works.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I need you to touch me. I need you to fuck me, please daddy.” Your mindless rambling makes him grin and he places one soft kiss on your lips before helping you to stand with him. He puts his hands on your waist and turns you so you’re facing the doorway to your bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you naked and on the bed, on all fours.” He rasps out in your ear before nudging you towards the bedroom gently. You rush to do exactly as he said, quickly shedding your lingerie and climbing onto the bed and assuming the position he requested of you. You make a show of it, though, arching your back so that your ass is practically presented to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a pretty sight.” Bucky muses as he walks into the room. You’re slightly startled by the feeling of his hands gliding over the soft skin of your ass. “I think you need to be punished for your little attitude, darling.” He says as he runs his hands down the back of your thighs. “But I’m only gonna do ten because you were being such a good girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, daddy.” You can’t help but breathe out desperately and fuck, you sound so insatiable right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are my desperate little girl.” He chuckles and he runs his hands over your flesh one more time before removing his warm touch from you. “I want you to count each one. Show me you can listen. Got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” You breathe, your heart practically racing in anticipation. You don’t have to wait for long because, in a moment, Bucky’s right hand comes down hard on your ass, eliciting a sharp gasp from your lips at the sting of his hand. “One.” Your voice comes out breathy and strained. You barely have time to process the first hit, because the second one is coming down almost immediately on the other cheek, causing you to jolt forward. He immediately rubs the cool vibranium of his left hand over the area and it soothes your burning skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every smack that lands on your ass sends a delicious shiver up your spine as he alternates his movements and you find yourself gasping sharp little breaths at the stinging heat that’s spreading across your skin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good girl.” He comments halfway through and you can’t help but </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimper </span>
  </em>
  <span>at that because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to be just that for him. You want to be his good girl. You want him to be proud of you for taking exactly what he gives you. So you do, you take every spank he gives you </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final spank is the harshest and it takes you by surprise because he didn’t use his right hand. He didn’t use warm, soft flesh. No. He used his left hand. The sharp cool bite of vibranium was definitely not an unfamiliar or unwelcome feeling, but it never fails to surprise you. Bucky is immediately soothing the impacted flesh with his left hand, running it up and down your heated skin and soothing it with the cool vibranium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so well for me, babygirl.” His voice is sickly sweet, dripping with honey, as he comforts you. “Turn over, let me taste you, doll.” He says and although he told </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to turn over, he’s already helping you maneuver up toward the headboard, laying you down against the plush pillows. The way he looks down at you is different from how he’s been looking at you all night. There’s no dominance in his gaze at the moment, only pure love and adoration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flesh of his right hand finds your face and he wipes away a stray tear that’s falling from the corner of your eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” He sighs and leans in to place a gentle kiss on your cheekbone before moving down your neck, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses against your skin. He stops at your breasts, taking a moment to nip and kiss the soft skin before wrapping his warm mouth around your hard nipple, causing you to inhale sharply and he scrapes his teeth gently along the pebbled flesh. Just enough to tease you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” You pant out and your eyes screw shut at the sensation. You can feel him grin at your reaction, cocky as all hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so sensitive.” He coos and continues his trail downward over your abdomen, bringing his hands down to part your thighs even further as he reaches your pelvis, gently kissing just above where you want him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky trails his fingers up the inside of your thigh, inching closer and closer to your heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me.” He says and your eyes open immediately at his request, looking down to find his darkened eyes staring up at you. His pupils are blown wide with lust and a look of determination is in his eyes. “Tell me what you want, doll.” His voice is so low and gravelly and the sound of it makes you shiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to eat me out, daddy.” You whimper, and yet another grin plays on his lips. He loves seeing you like this, blissed out and completely at his mercy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He slides his left hand down between your legs and runs his fingers through your dripping wet folds. “You’re so fucking wet. You’re so needy, babygirl” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy,</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <span> You whine and he chuckles at that. He loves pushing you to the edge and making you whine and ramble and beg for exactly what you want. So you do just that. You give in to his teasing. “Please eat me out, daddy. Please, I need it. Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You beg and it’s like fucking music to Bucky’s ears. He shushes you calmly and lowers his mouth onto your pussy, immediately latching his lips onto your clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a long moan and it’s definitely much louder than you expected it to be, but you can’t exactly help it because if there’s one thing James Buchanan Barnes knows how to do, it’s eat a girl out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your back arches and he drapes his left arm over our pelvis, holding down to the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still, doll. Or am I gonna have to tie you down?” He asks and you shake your head quickly. Although there’s a brief moment where you wonder if maybe you should keep moving so he will tie you down before ultimately deciding that right now all you really wanted to do was cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky never half-asses anything and this is no exception. His tongue is lapping against your clit messily as he slides two fingers slowly into your entrance. His fingers were so much longer and thicker than yours. They made you feel so full which, in all reality, was nothing compared to his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice comes out in low, gravelly moans against your center and the vibrations from it send jolts of white-hot pleasure up your spine. You were so worked up from all of his teasing that you knew it probably wouldn’t take very long for him to bring you over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucks on your clit again and combines it with a curling motion of his fingers. His fingers hit that spot inside you and you screw your eyes shut and throw your head back. He knows your body better than anybody. He knows every sensitive spot, every button to push to bring you closer and closer to the brink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pumps his fingers in and out of you, you can feel the coil in your belly winding up and you know you’re going to cum soon. Bucky knows it too because he pulls off of your clit with an absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscene</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet noise and his voice pierces through the haze of your impending release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, doll.” You crane your neck to look down at him and he grins up at you, knowing just how close you are to cumming. “Are you gonna cum, baby?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He already knows you are, he can feel it. He just wants you to say it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck.” You breathe out. You’re so fucked out from all that he’s done to build up to this, and you know you probably look like a wreck, with your hair a mess, your tear-stained cheeks, and your kiss-swollen lips, but Bucky always thinks of it as one of your best looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg for it, pretty girl.” Holy hell, he’s such an ass. He knows you can barely form a coherent sentence right now, but honestly, you think that’s probably what he likes most about it. He likes hearing you try so hard to verbalize what you want, but inevitably having it come out as a mess of nonsense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, please.” You know it’ll take more than that for him to be satisfied but it can’t hurt to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can do better than that.” He stills his fingers and pulls them out of you. Okay, you take it back. Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt to try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” You whine and it sounds absolutely pitiful, but Bucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrives</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it. It’s so filthy, but he loves to hear how desperate you get for him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, daddy. I need you to make me cum, please. Nobody else can do it. Please I need to cum. Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You babble and he slides his fingers back into your wet entrance, pumping them in and out at a relentless pace. You lose all ability to speak as the pressure increases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to cum, babygirl. Come on baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cum for daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He says softly, and god it’s like a command that you have no choice but to obey because you’re instantly cumming for him as if his permission was what would set your orgasm off. Honestly, it probably was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your legs are shaking as he licks your clit, coaxing you through your orgasm. When you finally come down from your high, Bucky barely gives you a moment to breathe before he’s pulling your face in and kissing you, slipping his tongue into your mouth. His beard is wet and you can taste yourself on his tongue as he licks into your mouth and it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you absolutely fucking love it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pulls away and grins wickedly as he looks into your eyes. You can barely see the blue of his irises, that’s how wide his pupils have become.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My filthy little girl.” He hums as he drags his thumb over your bottom lip. You swipe your tongue out to lick at his thumb and he slides it into the warmth of your mouth before leaning in close. “Still not done with you.” He all but growls out before he sits up on his knees and pulls your body towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a surprised yelp as he all but yanks you down the bed and you giggle as he spreads your legs apart for him once more. He takes his cock in his hand and drags the tip of it along your soaking wet folds and you whimper at the feeling. His eyes screw shut as he slides his length into your entrance slowly, letting out the hottest fucking groan. You never get tired of hearing that sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” He grunts as he bottoms out inside of you. You let out a long, whiny moan at the drag of his cock as he pulls out slowly only to slam back into you. “Always feel so fucking good.” He says as he builds a steady pace, rocking his hips in a teasingly slow rhythm. “Fucking hell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More.” You rasp out and your throat is so dry. His eyes open quickly and he looks down at you with a quirked eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that, doll?” He asks and you know he knows what you said. You’d roll your eyes at him, put up a bratty front, but you’re so desperate for him to fucking wreck you, and you won’t let anything get in the way of that goal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need more, daddy.” You blink your eyes up at him and give him a little pout, knowing it’ll send him over the edge. “Fuck me like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You say softly and he grunts low in his throat before pulling out of you completely and grabbing your hips so he can flip you over. You assume the position you were previously in, on your knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My needy girl needs more, huh?” He asks before smacking your ass once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” You beg and that’s all the confirmation he needs before he’s sliding into your wet heat again, only now he doesn’t take his time. He doesn’t tease you with long, languid strokes. He goes all in, fucking his cock in and out of you relentlessly, his hand tangled in your hair, pulling it in the way that brings a delicious ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is, for lack of a better word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he fucks you. He takes what he wants, he fucks you almost harshly. He fucks you like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do and he needs all the pleasure he can get. Yet, at the same time, just as much as he takes whatever he can get, he gives you everything he has. He hits every sensitive spot, he touches you like he never wants to let you go. He’s a man of passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” You whine. His fast pace brings out breathy little pants from your lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, ah, ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as his hips slap against your ass. You feel his left hand snake up your torso and wrap around your throat, his fingers pressing lightly into the sides of your neck as he pulls you up on your knees, bringing your back flush against his chest. His skin is warm and slick with a layer of sweat and it all feels so overwhelming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilt your head back to rest it against his shoulder and he turns his head to give you messy kisses before tightening his grip on your throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your head begins to swim at the sensation and he’s muttering words of praise in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good fucking girl. Always take it so fucking well. Always take exactly what you’re given. My filthy fucking girl.” His hand goes lax against your throat and you gasp. You can feel the familiar haze cloud your mind and you can’t help but grin at how fucked out you feel. Only Bucky knows how to make you feel this way. Only he can provide you with this level of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, babygirl I’m close.” He says before bringing his hand down to your core. He begins playing with your clit and your body jolts forward at the sudden sensation. “I want you to cum too, babygirl. Cum again for me. Be my good girl. Come on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shut your eyes tight and before you even know what hit you, you’re cumming again. With your back pressed flush against his chest, he doesn’t let up as he sends you over the edge. He keeps his grip tight on you and he’s muttering words of filthy praise in your ear, telling you how good you are for him and how well you’re taking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hearing goes foggy for a moment as the pure, white-hot pleasure clouds your senses. You can feel tears falling from the corners of your eyes and you can’t even imagine how absolutely fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful </span>
  </em>
  <span>you must look. When your mind pierces through the haze you sense Bucky’s impending orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can tell he’s close by the way he’s fucking you. It’s not calculated and deliberate, he’s losing control. His hips are stuttering in their pace and his grunts are gradually turning into prolonged moans in your ear and it’s the most heavenly sound you’ll ever hear. You want to push him over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, daddy. Cum for me. Fill me up.” You breathe out, it’s barely audible but you know he hears you because his eyes squeeze shut and he presses his head into yours, wanting to feel as close as possible. As much as sex was sometimes about control and dominance, it was also about passion and intimacy, and Bucky liked being close to you in a physical and emotional sense during moments like these. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You clench around him once and that’s his breaking point. He groans one last </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” into your ear as he releases himself inside you. You’ll never get over the feeling of that, the way his hips stall and he wraps one arm around your waist with bruising intensity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thrusts a couple more times, desperate and rigid as he comes down from his high, panting heavily against your shoulder as he mouths at the slick skin, the pair of you spent and exhilarated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky brings his arm up to turn your face, capturing his lips in yours and running his thumb along your jaw. He takes a moment to get lost in you, to regain the energy he just exerted. Being a super soldier and having a lot of endurance typically helps in these situations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls away and looks you in the eyes. His pupils are still dilated but he’s no longer in the dominant headspace he was in only moments ago. He’s switched to aftercare mode, ready to help you process everything that had just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay down for a minute, doll.” He says before helping you maneuver into a horizontal position. He gives you one last kiss on your forehead and whispers “I’ll be back.” Before he disappears into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s like clockwork at this point. He runs a warm bath for you, using your favorite scent of bath salts and while the water is running he brings you a warm washcloth to help you clean yourself up. He helps you into the bath before following suit, helping you wash and condition your hair, all the while telling you just how good you were for him. How you’re always so good for him and how much he loves and cares about you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you get dressed in the most comfortable clothing you own and he grabs you a glass of water and a small snack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You want to do the same for him. You want to tell him how good he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. How good he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to you, but you know this is his process. He’s become that of a caretaker in the years he’s known you. It gives him comfort to know that you’re okay and properly cared for before he can even begin to address his own needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you allow him to do what he has to to make sure you’re alright, and it’s when you two are finally in bed and your limbs are intertwined. He’s running his hand soothing up and down your back as you listen to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. You always wait until the final quiet moments before sleep, when you know he’s still listening, but he’s also content with the care you’ve been given, to tell him what you need to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of me.” You murmur into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll always take care of you, baby.” His lips find the top of your head and you melt even further into him, breathing in his clean, comforting scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. You always make sure I get exactly what I need.” You can’t help the smirk that creeps it’s way onto your face, because you know that you’re referring to more than one thing, here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, doll.” He mutters into your hair and your grin grows into a smile. “But you know, if you just wanted some attention, all you had to do was ask.” He teases and you let out a genuine laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this was more fun.” You look up at him and he’s grinning from ear to ear. He shakes his head before planting a kiss against your lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re definitely right about that.” He says before giving you one final kiss and resuming his previous relaxed position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Bucky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>